The Real Ideal Heroine
by God of Halo
Summary: Keima and Elsie don't go to the past. Instead, Keima is returned to his somewhat normal life of games and loose soul capturing. However, something else has far more life-changing and threatening plans for him and his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Ideal Heroine**

**Chapter 1**

**Notes: Hi people, my 2nd ever fanfic, so please support me! BTW, I am still working on my crossover, 'The World Kayaba Only Knows'. I will be working on this and that. Please read it if you also like SAO.**

It was a snowy night and in the Katsuragi household, Keima as usual stared at his six monitors playing six gal-games at once at a speed that looked as if he had six arms. It was a sight to behold. It was unlikely that anybody else on Earth has such a power that can only be known as Keima's, 'God of Conquest' mode.

"Kami-Nii-Sama?" Elsie opened Keima's door slowly.

Of course, no response came from behind the chair that Keima is sitting on. "I made dinner sense Ohka-Sama went out to dinner with her old bike gang."

Yes, Mari, who is Keima's mother used to be part of a bike gang before his dad 'conquered' her and she calmed down, however sometimes if she becomes angry, she would let her hair down and show her biker side which isn't good to see.

Still no response from Keima. Elsie walked up to him beside his gaming chair with six game controllers practically infused with his chair.

"Kami-Nii Sama?" She tried again.

However her attempts were fruitless. Keima was completely absorbed in his games. He was completely disconnected from the real world.

Keima's stomach growled in hunger; yet he paid no attention and continued gaming which of course worried Elsie. She expected him to collapse in hunger very soon.

"Kami-Nii-Sama." Again, nothing. Elsie puffed out her cheeks, took in a deep breath, and...

"KAMI-NII-SAMA!" She yelled into his ears completely shocking him and he fell out of his chair.

Keima stood up and looked up at his monitors on the wall to make sure nothing bad happened. To his horror, on the bottom right screen, a long pink haired girl had a sharp silver knife equipped and pointed it at the protagonist ready to stab.

"A death flag." Keima murmured. "Damn, when I fell out of my chair, I must have pressed a button by mistake and commenced a death flag. All because of... her." He turned his head to Elsie.

Keima glared coldly at her with a threatening aura quickly surrounding him.

"Oh! Looks like I forgot to add the seasoning to the food! Oops-a-daiseys!" Elsie retreated to the door. "I'll bring the food to you when it's done."

Keima became agitated quickly to Elsie's pathetic attempt to escape the storm that is his anger.

"Why can't I have one week to myself!?" He yelled to Elsie before she left the room who then turned around. "I haven't had anytime to play my games sense you arrived! I've been caught up in this loose soul business for too long now! And the goddesses! I had to deal with them for an entire week! I went way above the call of duty for them. My backlog is doubling every week because of this! It's Christmas vacation! The holiday of giving! Just GIVE ME a week to myself!"

"Bu... but Kami-Nii-Sama" Elsie stumbled over her words." I... I thought Christmas is... also the time to be with family; not to be in your dark room by yourself." A downtrodden Elsie whispered softly.

So it seemed as if Elsie had a card up her sleeve; however Keima now could play his triumph card.

Keima towered over Elsie and stared his piercing eyes directly into her own eyes.

"You're not part of my family. You're a demon from hell. You're only pretending to be my little sister because of the contract." Keima deadpanned pointing at his purple choker. "If you really feel that family is so important; go back to hell and pay them a visit. Plus, my family's right here!" His face lit up as he pointed to the many girls on the monitors.

Keima ran back to his games and continued his many conquests.

However he failed to notice Elsie now staring at the ground, her dark hair covering her eyes. A single tear fell from her eyes and she left Keima's room.

The day before Christmas eve arrived the next day. Keima sat at the small wooden table in Cafe Grandpa, his mother's cafe she ran. As usual he was playing his PFP at a speed comparable to a rapid fire SMG.

"Keima! Eat your breakfast! I won't let you leave until you eat."

Keima didn't even respond as he face-planted into the pancake and swooped it up into his mouth and swallowed it whole. All while playing his PFP at the same time.

Mari covered her face with her hand. "What am I going to do with that boy?" She turned to Elsie who was quietly fiddling with her food.

"Elsie. What's the matter dear? You don't seem to happy about something? Is it Kodama-Sensei and how he assigned a project over break? God! The nerve of some people! I wonder if he does this crap just to piss people off!" Mari ranted on loosing her temper; most notably to her phone as she slammed it repeatedly on the counter.

"It's nothing Okha-Sama. Just sleepy today! That's all!" Elsie quickly snapped on an adorable smile.

Keima lowered his gaze on the PFP and focused his eyes on Elsie. He wasn't the type to not notice odd behaviors. Otherwise he wouldn't be called the, 'God of Conquest'. He could clearly tell that Elsie was lying. But why? She isn't the type to lie if she was upset. Unless she was truly upset about something.

Keima has only seen Elsie this upset once. Back in the summer where she became upset because of how she couldn't do anything to help Hinoki and what she went through during her 'capture'. So the 2-B pencils forced him to bring Elsie to Desney Sea, the amusement park, to cheer her up; which drastically failed. It seemed only to piss her off more for reasons he doesn't know. So he had to take matters into her own hands and bring her to a fire station which seemed to work.

However he didn't want to go through with that again. But, he decided to cheer Elsie up again. It's practically unbearable to see her unhappy; Keima had to admit even if the real is something not to pay attention to. But why is she upset now? Was is the way he yelled at her last night? Keima stood up from the table.

"I'm going to the game store now. Elsie. Would you like to accompany me?"

Elsie's face practically radiated pure joy." Yea! Let's go! I'll go get my jacket!"

Keima deduced it was already working well and decided to wait outside for her.

Keima waited impatiently outside by the snow covered street playing his PFP when a man in blue, a mailman, walked up to him.

"Is this the Katsuragi residence?" He asked.

"Yes."

The mailman handed him a small stack of letters and went on his way.

Keima quickly flipped through the stack and to his horror, he discovered a pink letter from... Kanon Nakagawa. She is Keima's third conquest target and the host of the goddess Apollo; who is the main reason this letter was sent to him. Otherwise, Kanon wouldn't have any memory of him.

Elsie then ran out of the door in her green jacket."Kami-Sama! Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find my jacket right away! What are you holding?" Elsie asked looking over Keima's shoulder.

"Nothing important. Take these and give them to Mari and we will go." Keima handed the other letters to Elsie while stuffing Kanon's letter in his sweatshirt pocket.

After doing so, they headed toward the train station and headed off towards Narusawa city. Keima ran to the game store and fell on his knees.

"Kami-Sama?" Elsie worryingly asked as she finally caught up to Keima.

"Damn you real! Damn you! Closed for the holidays!? It's not even Christmas eve until tomorrow! Why!? Why must this happen?!"

As he complained, many by-standers walked by him giving odd looks and others giggled with their friends.

"Kami-Sama, people are laughing at you, we should go."

"So many games with so many heroines to be saved. Why must they be locked up like this? Confined and alone without a savior to guide them."

"But Kami-Sama, they aren't real people you know."

"Don't say that! The heroines in the ideal are much better than the girls in the real! Like I've said before, all the girls in the real are all plain with weak parameters! They have no qualifications to be a heroine!"

Elsie backed away as Keima ranted at her for what she said.

Oh wait. Didn't Keima want to cheer Elsie up as well.?Ranting on like that probably isn't helping.

"Anyway, sense we're here; let's find something to do." He quickly backed off.

Keima brought Elsie to the same fire station they visited half a year ago. Of course Elsie immediately ran towards the fire trucks. So while she was distracted; Keima took out Kanon's letter. Inside was a neatly handwritten letter.

_Dear Keima-Kun,  
Thank you for saving my life. It means the world to me. I can never pay you back. I am forever in your debt. I want to invite you to my concert tomorrow. You can come any day on the ticket, but tomorrow will be our one year! Bring Elsie too, I want to pay her back for posing as me that week. Oh, did I tell you? I got new tazers incase you don't show up! :)  
With lots of love, Kanon_

That last line put chills down Keima's back. He found two tickets to Kanon's concert. Backstage passes as well. The date was for the 24th, 26th, and the 27th of December. She also told him to go tomorrow. That would be one year sense he kissed her for the first time. Obviously he would have to go tomorrow or he was sure that last line would bite him in the butt. He also might as well get her something.

Keima sighed. That's probably the reason Kanon didn't just e-mail him. She had to give tickets to him. His life was really being taken from him.

Keima grabbed Elsie around noon for lunch at a ramen shop. Keima finally had time to play his PFP while Elsie ate.

"Kami-Sama, don't you want to eat?" Elsie worried.

"No time, I have to make up for last weeks games I missed out. Plus, it's not my day out anymore, it's yours. Do what you want to do."

"But... but Kami-Sama. I want you to eat."

"Don't worry about... hmphh!" Elsie stuffed some of her ramen into Keima's mouth as her face reddened.

After that, Keima and Elsie rode the train back to Majima city.

On the train, Keima asked, "Are you feeling happier now?"

"What do you mean Kami-Sama?"

"You seemed unhappy this morning."

"Didn't I say that I was just sleepy?" Elsie laughed.

"Don't lie to me. It may work on Mari, but it doesn't on me. Something else was troubling you. It was me yelling at you yesterday. Wasn't it? So, i'm sorry."

At that point, right there on the train, Elsie tackled Keima.

"Arigato, Kami-Sama!"

The rest of the trip was rather normal with Keima playing his PFP. Elsie however stared out the window.

'So he hasn't forgotten about me.' Elsie thought to herself with a smile.

**Notes: Well, what do you think? R&R! I hope to get this to around 30 chapters at least. This is why my crossover has been on a hiatus; I've been thinking this through all month. Please review. I feel lonely without reviews! Let me know if I should invest my time on this! Might also change the title. I'm kind of yes and no for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Ideal Heroine

Chapter 2

**Notes: It's been a long time sense updating. But I got my motivation from my reviews so I'm soldiering on!**

Things are going to escalate very quickly next chapter.

December 24, 2013

The day arrived where Keima had to attend Kanon's concert. Truthfully Keima could have completely ignored the request. But he also couldn't. Kanon was known as a 'Yandere'. That means Kanon was an individual who obsesses over her crush (i.e. Keima) and will do anything to keep him looking at her and anything to keep potential love interests away from him.

Low level yanderes tend to drag the boy she likes away from girls by asking (forcing) him on a date with her.

However, the more high end yanderes tend to go past the point of insanity and remove any girls with him from the picture. Entirely. Do not let her hold anything pointy. She will find away to get her point across.

It can be sometimes difficult to evaluate the danger of the yandere individual. Someone may think she is a low level one and before they realize it, there is a knife in his stomach. Or all the girls surrounding him seem to have disappeared. One by one.

That is why Keima could not take his chance with Kanon. He was pretty positive she was a low level, but again, never hurts to be safe. Especially when he is practically juggling with five other girls. That is Tenri, Tsukiyo, Yui, Shiori, and Ayumi. Truthfully, it should have been many more, but luckily, New Hell was able to remove memories of anything related to Keima's conquest. Even if their skills in doing so were questionable. The only reason Keima is juggling with said girls plus Kanon is because they regained their memories because of the goddesses they host which sparked whole sorts of trouble.

So here Keima is now, surrounded by a wave of Kanon fans. All of them calling for Kanon to appear on the stage. Many of the fans were in their teens but Keima did spot some loyal older fans.

Kanon appeared on stage minutes later wearing a cute santa suit; obviously because it was Christmas eve.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me! Happy Crescent!"

As the songs went on and on, Keima played 'One Leaf'... upside down... backwards... without looking. After all, it would be bad for him if he got busted by her playing games. It was harsh to not listen to Kanon who was singing her heart out for him. But Keima is a god who is above the real world. Even if not a real god, he sure seems to have the skills of one.

The concert finally ended after some time. While many left for home or wherever, Keima was standing on the stage by the backstage door with a big and burly man guarding it questionably stared at Keima when he showed his ticket. Normally the man's stare should've intimidated most. However it didn't affect Keima at all. After a bit, the man stepped aside and nodded his head.

Keima stepped inside and walked down the hallway until he stopped at a cliche golden star on a door with a name inscribed on it. That name was obviously Kanon.

He knocked in the door and it immediately opened to a delighted Kanon.

"Keima-kun!" She enthusiastically cheered. However in the back of her room her manager, Mrs. Okada, choked on the water she was drinking after hearing Kanon call Keima informally. She had always been skeptical of her relationship with that boy, Keima Katsuragi. But to think that she could call him out like that was too shocking.

"Oh, right. Keima-kun, this is my manager, Mrs. Okada!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Okada." Keima said wearing a poker face.

"Yes, thank you. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Okada replied also with a poker face.

Keima had heard about Okada from Elsie when she posed as Kanon during the goddess search. Although Elsie wasn't the best source of info, she did say Okada had a similar personality to him. Elsie knew the most about Keima, after all, she had spent the most time with him. Some would say she spent more time with him than his mother in his whole life. So it's natural that Keima believed her.

An almost threatening aura surrounded Keima and Okada as they shook hands despite the poker faces. Kanon decided to jump in to dispel the aura.

"Umm... Uhhh... Oh! You brought your sister right Keima-kun?" Kanon asked with a slight hope in her voice but also with a slight bit of nervousness mixed in.

Keima knew why of course. She was hoping because she wanted to repay Elsie for posing as her but she was nervous because if Elsie was there; that would mean Kanon wouldn't have Keima to herself.

"No, she decided to come another day."

Keima lied there. He told Elsie she would have to wait. Otherwise, Kanon wouldn't be very happy. Her love points might have even fallen. If that were to happen, he would have a brutal talk with Apollo, Kanon's goddess.

"Mrs. Okada, may I go with Keima to the coffee shop by the entrance?" Kanon asked.

There's the Yandere. Basically forcing Keima to go on a date with her. If he declined, who knew what Okada would do because she cared for Kanon. But, Okada seemed to disprove of Keima. Hopefully she would pull up an excuse for them not to go.

"I'm sorry. That won't do. Kanon has a photo chute. Now."

"I thought that was Saturday." Kanon complained as Okada flipped through her schedule suspiciously erasing something and writing something in one hand while in the other, dialing somebody on her phone.

Way to go Okada!

"Then how about Saturday? I bet she would be free that day." Keima knew he would eventually have to spend time with Kanon or again; love points and Apollo. He chose saturday because he would be going to go to the game store that day. So he could effectively kill two birds with one stone.

Red frustration marks appeared on Okada. She knew Kanon would suspect something if another 'issue' with the schedule appeared again. She couldn't believe that Keima person just beat her.

"Fine. Saturday. But expect me to be watching you from now on. Don't you dare do anything funny to her or I will beat you so hard you won't... respawn." Okada said glaring at Keima's PFP.

"Thank you manager-san!" Kanon jumped in joy.

Keima left shortly after; unhappy. Though he did delay the inventible, he still had to go through with it.

Keima returned home late that night. Mari greeted him happily at first and loosened her hair.

"KEIMA! Where were you! You should have told me you were going to be late!"

"Sorry, I was out for some games. I'll tell you next time." Keima lied. He didn't want Mari to find out he was out with the top idol of Japan. Then again, he didn't want her knowing anything to do with this New Hell business. If she found out about his harem; God only knows what would follow.

Keima walked back to his room and sat on his throne (the chair infused with game controllers). He turned on his systems.

He was enjoyed that the new Ybox One had voice controls but why did he think that so randomly. It's as if some author wrote that in for no reason.

"Kami-Sama..." Elsie peeked into his room. Keima gestured for her to come in.

"How did it go with Kanon-chan?" She asked.

"Fine, I have to go out with her this Saturday." Keima replied.

"But... Kami-Sama, you told me that to control a harem; you have to balance the amount of time and love points with each girl."

Huh? Elsie must be getting smarter and smarter. He did tell her that once. It seems she remembered. Also she picked up on something Keima didn't notice.

Keima didn't reply to Elsie.

"But Kami-Sama, I don't want you to get hurt or die! You said harems are dangerous!"

"You're the one who put me in this mess to begin with the whole loose soul business.

Even still, I could never live without you." Keima said.

Elsie blushed so red; one could say steam was blowing out her ears.

"Ka...Kami-sa..."

"After all, if you hadn't deleted the conquest targets' memories, I would have been dead. There's no way anyone could have controlled a harem like that... except in games." Keima stroked his chin in wonder.

Elsie slightly frowned and shivered.

Again she was played so easily. He sometimes did that to her. But why? Every time Keima did that sort of thing; Elsie wondered why would he do something like that? To mess with her? To remind her that she had no chance? But, chance at what?

That last one was a new one. Elsie had never actually wondered what it mean't by her having no chance. It just seemed to pop up whenever Keima played her by asking those questions.

"Elsie? You okay?" Keima asked.

Looks like he spotted her shivering.

"I'm fine Kami-Sama. Just a cold. I'm going to get medicine." Elsie turned around and left his room.

Keima turned back in his seat to play his games again.

"The new hell is with her all of a sudden? Ohhh! A 'special event'!" Keima exclaimed looking at his T.V. monitor.

Elsie closed the door behind her slumped to her knees in the dark hallway. She burrowed her head into her knees. She silently started sobbing to herself when she realized what it meant to have no chance.

Unknown to Keima and Elsie however was another figure. An invisible figure. If one could see past the invisibility, the figure was shrouded in a black robe. The face was Figure bit into her takoyaki. She spoke into an earpiece she had.

"Oh, I think I may have found the perfect target. Permission?" She whispered.

"Confirmed." Was the response.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck illuminating her green hair and horns for a moment. What was also seen was a smile creeping up on her face. Thunder clapped loudly in the night right after.

**Notes: Crazy stuffs going to happen! Yes, the first half will have a purpose later. R&R!**


End file.
